


The Two Times Sokka Almost Confessed and the One Time He Did

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: After you're injured in a battle, Sokka becomes more protective of you. But maybe he has a reason to be.Request: sokka x reader prompts #14, #17, #94? ❤️
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 128





	The Two Times Sokka Almost Confessed and the One Time He Did

Everything was in slow motion. The bolt of lightning made contact with your leg, and you cried out in pain. You fell, head making sharp contact with the ground. After that, time seemed to speed back up. 

Azula’s maniacal laughter filled the stone courtyard, echoing off of the walls. She smirked, “Well, I guess this just isn’t your day. But it is mine.” With that she boarded her ship, Aang in tow. 

Sokka was at your side in seconds, worry etched on his face. “ _Are you okay_?” 

“It only hit my leg, I’ll be fine. But she has Aang,” you shook your head. “You need to go after him. This isn’t good.”

“He’s been captured by the Fire Nation before and escaped. Besides, Zuko and Toph are already going after them. Right now we need to focus on helping you heal.” 

Katara ran over, water in hand. You winced as she rolled up the hem of your skirt. A deep red mark ran along your lower leg. As she began to heal the wound she also began what you liked to call the “concerned mother talk”.

“You should have been more careful! If you hadn’t jumped out of the way in time that lightning bolt could have struck your heart.” Glancing down, you sighed. She was right and you knew it. 

Sokka looked over at Katara, his attitude off. “Could you give it a rest? She’s been through a lot. Feeling guilty for almost dying shouldn’t be added to that list.” 

“I’m sorry,” Katara looked down, “I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. I was just worried.”

You touched your hand to her arm, “It’s alright, I understand.” Once she returned her concentration to your leg, you shot a glare at Sokka. 

This wasn’t like him. There was something wrong, and you were determined to find out what it was. 

After a few minutes of healing, Katara had to return to the nearby lake for more fresh water. The moment she left you turned to Sokka. “What was that all about? She was just trying to help.” 

“I know,” he muttered. “You seriously could have been hurt, but that wasn’t your fault. It isn’t something she should make you feel guilty for.”

“Sokka, there’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?”

He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, “I was so worried. First we lost Aang, I don’t know what I’d do if the Fire Nation took you from me, too. There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell-.”

“Alright, I got some clean water,” Katara said, interrupting her brother. 

“It looks like we’ll be camping here for the night,” Sokka observed, all traces of the previous conversation brushed aside. “I’ll go get some firewood.” He stood and walked towards the grove of trees that were growing near the lake.

  
Katara continued to heal your leg, glancing up every now and then, as if to say something, but remained silent. Finally she seemed to sort out what she wanted to say. “I’m sorry. Sokka was right, I shouldn’t have made you feel guilty for something that was outside your control.” 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to apologize.”

“No, I do,” she looked down. “I couldn’t protect my mom, so ever since then I’ve tried to protect everyone around me. But that’s no excuse for me to be as overbearing as I was. Although I think I know why Sokka acted the way he did.”

You furrowed your brow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Katara grinned, “Isn’t it obvious? He cares about you alot.”

“Well he cares about all of us,” you replied. 

She sighed and shook her head, “I _mean_ he cares about you a bit more deeply. You’d have to be completely oblivious not to notice it.” 

You blushed, not sure what to say. To be totally honest, you really wanted what she was saying to be true. For the longest time you’d been sneaking glimpses of Sokka when he was nearby. To say you had caught feelings for him would be an understatement. 

Luckily for you, you didn’t have to respond. At that moment you spotted Appa flying closer. Zuko and Toph returned, but without Aang.

Toph ran over to you, breathlessly explaining the situation. “Aang’s a high security prison. We were trying to break him out but _someone_ got us spotted.” Zuko looked away awkwardly at that statement. “They almost shot us down, but we managed to get away in time.” 

Katara looked anxious. “How are we going to get to him? If we can’t get into the prison,” she sighed, clutching her hands together. 

“We can get in,” Toph said, determined. She turned her attention to you, “As long as you go, we’ll be fine. We need another earthbender to give us the advantage.”

Sokka was returning to camp, a pile of wood in hand. As he neared the group, he had to do a double take. “Wait, what? She can’t go on a mission now! Can’t you see she’s still healing?”

You laughed, “Well now, look who’s being overprotective this time. I’ll be fine, my leg is fully healed.” To prove your point, you stood, only to grimace and sit back down immediately. 

“See what I mean! Katara can go, but until you’re healed, it just isn’t safe.”

  
“I know you’re concerned but I don’t see any other option. What’s Katara going to do? Waterbend the earth? No offense, Katara.” 

“None taken, but you’re right. You need to be there to help them.”

Sokka sighed, “Fine, but if you go then I’m going too. You should have backup in case something happens.” His voice got softer on the last word, as if even saying it caused him pain. 

Zuko spoke up, “We’d better get going now, the sooner we get him out of there the better.” 

Katara paled, “Why, what’s happening?” 

“Azula’s at the prison, but there’s something off about her. I don’t know if she’d hesitate to kill the Avatar.”

The ground rushed beneath you as Appa soared over the rugged terrain. Being in the Fire Nation always made you uneasy, but flying at high speeds towards one of their most secure prisons was a whole different level of nervousness. 

You took a deep breath, trying to ease your nerves. Something told you that you were being watched, and you took a casual glance around. As your eyes turned in his direction, Sokka pretended to be very interested in a passing cloud. His shoulders were tensed and worry was etched on his face. 

Sliding over to him, you placed a tentative hand on his arm, “It’s going to be okay.” 

He relaxed under your touch, “How can you be sure? I’m trying to keep my positive attitude but things aren’t going well for us at all.”

“I trust that we can do this. Come on, we’ve faced more daunting moments like this before and we’ve survived.”

Toph’s voice came from the other side of the saddle, “ _God, I hate you_ guys when you get all mushy. But I hope you’re right, because I think we’re almost there.”

The hulking brick building sat high on a hill, smoke rising from its tallest tower. So, they had the high ground, that explained a lot. 

“That low tower is the best place to get in,” Zuko pointed to the left wing of the prison. “The new guards are trained there, so they won’t have as much fighting experience.”

Toph broke the tense silence that followed, “Where do you think Aang’s being kept?”

Zuko looked down grimly, “The highest tower, where the most experienced guards are stationed.”

Appa landed at the rocky base of the small spire, growling at the hot ground. Once you were all off his back he took off, ready to return when you called for him. Reaching your hand into your skirt pocket, you sighed in relief, feeling the trusty whistle. 

A door was situated at the base, the only way to open it being firebending. Zuko stepped forward, small flame in hand. He pressed it to the Fire Nation insignia on the door and it opened a hiss. Once inside, a spiraling staircase greeted you. 

“These steps will take forever to climb,” Sokka whispered.

“Not if we earthbend our way up,” Toph said with a mischievous grin. Using a bit of effort, the two of you were able to silently move the stone flooring to the top, saving plenty of time. As you reached the top your head began to feel dizzy, but you kept going, not able to stop now. 

Stepping onto solid ground again, you lost your footing, falling backwards into Sokka. “It’s alright,” he said, catching you, “I’ve got you. Are you able to keep going?” You nodded yes, but you weren’t sure. 

Finally you made your way to the tower on the other side of the building. Along the way your group was almost spotted by several guards, but they were all easily stopped with a bit of bending. 

The more bending you used the more lightheaded you felt. Sokka seemed to sense it too, placing a hand on your shoulder to stop you from walking ahead. “You need some rest, this is taking a toll on you.”

You protested, “No, I’m fine, Katara fully healed my leg.” 

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t drained of energy. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He looked into your eyes, “The thing is I-”

Toph’s voice cut him off, “Hey knuckleheads, hurry up, he’s up ahead.”

“We can talk later, but don’t get yourself hurt,” his voice softened, “please.” 

“I need your help opening this door,” Toph called to you. “It’s sealed shut and firebending isn’t working.” You ran ahead and saw the massive door she was talking about. It would take all of your remaining energy to help her, but you could hear Aang inside calling out for help. This was the only way.

Grounding yourself, you closed your eyes, feeling the stones and earth all around you. Taking a deep breath, you imagined the huge stone slab in front of you opening up. In one swift motion, both you and Toph pushed it open, revealing a large amphitheatre. 

You vaguely registered the guards inside rushing forward as your vision grew increasingly blurry and you collapsed. 

When you finally awoke, a starry night sky was above you. Blinking, you tried to sit up but your head hurt too much for you to move. Someone called your name, and you realized it was Sokka. 

“You’re awake!” He was by your side a second later, looking relieved. His eyes were red and it appeared as though he had been crying. “I thought I lost you,” he said softly.

“What happened?”

“The bending it took to open the door was too much, you collapsed.”

“Did we,” you took a deep breath, trying to process everything. “Did we win?”

He smiled, “We won, and we wouldn’t have without your help. There’s something I need to tell you. Something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.” He took a breath, looking away shyly, “ _I think you’re amazing, even if I don’t say it much, I really do. The things you do,_ the things you did today…” he trailed off. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you. I’ve loved you for a while now. After today, I didn’t know if I’d ever have a chance to tell you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but-”

This time, you were the one who cut him off. Ignoring the pain in your ribs, you sat up, pressing your lips to his. He hesitated only a second before kissing you back, holding you close to him. When you finally broke away, you pressed your forehead to his and smiled, “I love you too.”

Someone giggled nearby and you heard Katara whisper to the others, “I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this request, but please excuse any grammatical errors, I'm sleep deprived and my beta reader already went to bed! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
